Cops and Robbers
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Trowa stops by the bank & ends up getting shot. While he's in the hospital he thinks back on his life & notices how stupid he has been. With this new knowledge he plans 2 ask Quatre something that might change both of their lives. Will it b good or bad?


**Okay this is Trowa/Quatre ficlet for you all. Trowa goes to a bank and ends up getting involved in a bank robbery. heehee... enjoy my friends.**

**Told from Trowa's POV.**

**~Duo**

**Cops and Robbers**

* * *

Black. Pitch black.

Opening my eyes, I am meet by darkness. A sharp blinding pain in my left shoulder causes me to shut my eyes again. I flinched as I shifted, pain laced through my shoulder down into my arm. Taking a deep breath, I level myself. Leaning back, I hit something hard, letting my head fall back with a soft 'thunk'. Grunting at the slight pain it caused. _Damn it all. _This was not suppose to happen. Stupid dumb-ass man had to go and try to rob a bank in the middle of the day. Couldn't he have just taken the money and left? NO! He had to go and take hostages! Me being among them none the less. Could this have gotten any worse? Of course it could. The asshole decided that if he didn't get what he wanted then he was going to start killing the hostages. Starting with the children. _Damn fucking people!!! We just got out of a war for Christ sake! _

The thought of him killing children did NOT set well with me at all. So me being well me, had to go and open my mouth. So now here we are, stuck in a vault in the bank. Oh that was after the bastard shot me. I got shot in an attempt to be the smartest fish in the sea. _Stupid kids. They always seem to cause me pain. Like Quatre's niece. She bit me. Well that was because I wouldn't give her a cookie._ Pain. They always seem to cause me pain.

"We're all going to die!" A mans voice sounded from somewhere in the vault.

"No. No we are not." One of the women stated.

"I will not die here!" The woman who's child I had saved -thus getting shot- stated fiercely. The shuffling of two sets of feet soon followed. "Sir?"

"Yes?" My voice was a soft note carried in the darkness, pain laced through the small word though. Hands brushed my leg.

"Thank you." She said softly as her hand traveled up my right leg."Thank you for saving Ray. you didn't have too, but you did." Her hand traveled up over my chest to lay on my left shoulder. I hissed as the pain shot white lights behind my eyes. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing." I said ignoring the pain and shifted again. Suddenly the darkness was gone, only to be replaced by a blinding light. "Shit." Blinking rapidly, I willed my eyes to adjust.

"The back up generators have kicked in." Looking over at one of the bank tellers, I could see that she was frightened.

"Dear Lord almighty." An elder woman gasped. Turning to look at her. I grimaced. The mother could now see the damage to my shoulder and if her look of horror was anything to go by, then it was bad.

"Oh my god." Her hand flew to her mouth.

"It's nothing." I stated again as I pushed to my feet, flinching dew to the pain. Pushing all thought of pain from my mind I surveyed the room.

"How can you call that nothing?!" She shrieked.

"I've had far worse ma'am." She and many others flinched. _At least it's barely bleeding now._ Sighing I looked over to the door. The lock was in place. _Are they trying to suffocate us? _"Damn it." I muttered. My gaze traveled around the room, glancing at each hostage. -_11,12,13,14. 14 hostages. Greeeeeat. _My eyes traveled over them again. I spotted the blue of a cops uniform. The idea clicked at the same time his eyes met mine.

"Sir? May I use your radio?" I asked as I held out my right hand to him.

"Y-yeah sure. But I'm telling you now it won't work. I've already tried."

Grunting my thanks as he handed it over, I made my way over to a small table. Placing it on the table I started to remove the cover. It was the wires that I needed. Using my left hand to reach into my boot, I pulled the small knife pocket out. Flicking the knife open I began cutting the wires. _Good. _This_is good. Now all I need is- _

Turning back to the teller. "Is there any machine in here that sends a feed out to one of the computers in the main lobby?"

"T-the money counter sends a feed out to one of the computers in the bosses office." She stuttered. "It sends how much there is."

"Perfect." Walking over to said machine, I knelt and placed the 'radio' on the floor. Yanking the plate from the back of the money counter, all its pretty wires were displayed before me. Rearranging and cutting some of the wires with in minutes was simple. Now actually getting it to work. Was another story in and of itself. After replacing some of the wires with the wires from the radio, I tried. I had to try something. This was it. Duo's grand idea. I had to hope it worked. I mean it did in theory.

"All agents respond." My gaze shifted to the people watching me. Smirking slightly, I tried again. "All Agents respond." Silence. "All agents of Preventer's section 0197 respond. We have a hostage situation at Flimans bank on Hachez street."

"This is officer David Benat. Whom am I speaking to?" Their was the noise of a small explosion in the background. Then Duo's voice filtered down the line, along with Heero's. I grinned. _Oh this is going to be fun._

"02. Do you copy?" There were shouts and a large amount of cussing coming from the other end. "02. Do you copy?"

"02. Here."

"02. We have a 72 alpha tango on our hands, requesting back up."

"03. How in the fucking hell did you get in there?! Wait no that's not important." He then shouted something at someone. "How many?"

"Fourteen sheep, and ten wolves."

"Armed?"

I snorted. "Copy that 02."

"Damn. Why can't anything be easy for once." He sighed. "Any one hurt?"

"Just me." There was a lot of cursing coming from him then.

"Hey 03. 01 Wishes to have a word with you. Careful he's pissed at the local authorities."

"03. Status." Heero's voice was sharpened by his anger.

"Fourteen civilains. Six children, eight adults. One cop and two tellers are among the eight. Ten assholes who think the can take over the bank outside."

"Where _are_ you?"

"In the vault." Heero relayed the information to Duo. Duo responded something with a smart-ass comment.

"03. 02 wishes for me to tell you that he isn't very happy with you right now."

"Damn it."

"He wishes to speak with you."

"He's _there_?!!!"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"Simply put."

"03?"

Sighing as his voice drifted down the line. "Copy."

"Good." I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"What in Allah's name are you doing?!!!!"

I chuckled. Letting sarcasm fill my voice. "Oh you know me, just out getting food. Happened to stop by the bank, got shot, saved a kid, wired a radio to a money counter. Oh and did I mention that I got _shot_?"

"What?! Are you alright?! Has it stopped bleeding? How deep is it? How much blood have you-?"

"Quatre!! Stop, stop! I'm _fine_."

"Trowa." Doubt. His voice was as doubtful as they come. He had reason to be doubtful. After all I've said that before and have nearly died from blood loss. "You had better come out alive. You hear me Trowa."

"I will."

"Swear to me Trowa."

"I swear to you Quatre."

He sighed. "02 wants to talk to you."

"Hey 03. I got a question for you. Well two actually."

"Shoot."

"One. Are you coming out or are we coming in?"

"Give me ten to see _if _I actually _can._"

"Okay then. 01. Did you get that?" Heero must have nodded at him, there was no voice recognition. "He says you got five."

"Alright."

"Okay number two. If you're in the vaultthen how are you coming in so clear? The radio shouldn't even work Tro."

I grinned. "Well some idiot was trying to explain to me this theory this morning over breakfast. He said something about wires and frequencies."

"You mean it works?!!!"

"Yes." Duo's hysterical laughter fleeted down the line. I turned to the others in the vault. Come to find out, they were all looking at me as if I had another head. _Geeee by the looks on their faces you'd think they were shocked._ The cop was the first to speak.

"Who the HELL are you?!"

"Trowa Barton. Preventer Agent 03. Former terrorist and Gundam Pilot." To this they all stared.

I turned to the teller. "Is their an air vent in here?"

She stuttered for a second. "Yes. But it-it's on the ceiling."

"Great."

"The ceiling is at least Twenty feet high!!" She shrieked.

"Hey 02."

"Copy."

"Going to try the air vent. Do you think I'll clear twenty feet?"

He snorted. "Clown man. You can clear twenty feet in your sleep."

"Hmm. Talk to the cop."

"Wait. What?! What cop?!!! TROWA!!!"

I stood from the floor and went to investigate where the vent was. The conversation Duo and the cop were haven't was completely lost to me. Turning to the door, I calculated how far and how fast I would need to go. Walking half way to the door, turning and looking at the vent then walked about another quarter of the way to the door. Glancing back at the vent I nodded to myself. Good distance and I could get enough speed from here.

"Can you all step out of the way?" Taking my knife from my boot, I threw it at the vent grate. It clattered to the ground seconds later. Taking a deep breath I took off. About half way to where the grate landed I flipped. Then followed up with a back flip and several other flips. When I was directly under the vent I pushed off the ground with enough force to get me high enough to where I could grab the insides of the vent. Gripping the ledge I pulled myself up and into the vent shaft.

"Holy shit dude." Several of the people were staring when I stuck my head out. Duo's laughter fleeted over the radio. My smirk died when the vault door clicked.

"Hide the radio." My voice soft and commanding. I was pleased to see the cop actually listened to me. Placing one finger over my lips, I disappeared back into the vent.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A tall-ish man walked into the room waving his gun around. Not a soul spoke. His gaze narrowed and he looked around. His eyes landed on the grate. Turning to the mother of the little boy, he barked at her. "Where the hell's the guy I shot?"

Crawling through the vent to the other side I dropped silently behind him. "Hey jackass." When he turned around to face me, I hit him with enough force that it would shame Heero Yuy himself. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Shaking my fist slightly, I muttered. "It's what you get for shooting me." _Count your blessings it wasn't Quatre. _Looking up, I saw that everyone was watching me with amazement.

"Tie him up. Stay here." I turned only to think about Duo waiting for my reply. "Oh and relay a message for me?" I asked the cop.

He nodded.

"Tell 02 that he, 01, 04 and 05 should move in." The man nodded and went back to get the radio and relay my message to Duo. Satisfied with that, I crept my way down the hallway-to the main lobby- where I was almost positive the head guy would be. One down nine to go. Crouching down I peered around a corner. The shit in the air from behind alerted me that someone was there. Whirling swiftly, I found Duo with a man laying beneath him. _Two down. _He flashed me a grin and a peace sign before pointing up. Following his finger I saw Heero and Wufei propelling down a rope. Once they touched ground Quatre followed, bringing with him a first aid kit. Before his feet even touched ground his harness was off. He was in my arms a heartbeat after he touched solid ground. His lips pressed to mine a second later. He pulled away quicker then I would have preferred, but given the situation we were in. It was for the best. His gaze roamed my face for seconds before shifting to my shoulder. His beautiful teal eyes filled with burning rage.

"Holy shit man." Duo's voice was a whisper that carried in the darkness.

"It's only bleeding again because I used it to get into a vent twenty feet off the ground." My words were to calm Quatre more then they were for Duo's sake. Duo grimaced and Heero nodded him ahead of him. The two left to scout out how many their were and the best possible way to get out of the situation. While Wufei headed back towards the vault, leaving me all alone with an angry lover. Such great friends I have. I snorted softly.

Quatre gently pushed into the wall -careful of my wound- he pulled me into a heated kiss. His arms wrapping lightly around my neck, while my right arm arm pulled him closer to me and held him in place.

"I thought I lost you. When you didn't answer your phone I called Duo. No one had heard from you in three hours. Then we got this call. Allah Trowa."

I let myself slide to the floor, bringing him with me. He kissed me one more time before pulling away and reaching back to grab the first aid bag. I sat calmly as he peeled my shirt away and examined the wound. He muttered here and there about something. He got frustrated when he couldn't see the wound properly. He ended up straddling me. My right hand was absently rubbing over his hip softly. Duo and Heero came back into the small hallway.

"Eight men. I thought you said their were ten. Well nine, if you dont count the one I took out." Duo muttered.

"There's a man tied up in the vault Maxwell." Wufei's voice drifted from the darkness farther down the hallway.

"Okay."

"So eight men, three of us -"

"Four." I stated firmly, cutting off Heero. He looked at me. "That asshole is mine Yuy."

"Fine. Four of us." His voice curt and cold.

"So Two for 'Fei and 'Ro. While Tro gets big guy. That leaves three. Two for me. Should we _let _Quatre have a guy?" Duo's voice was thoughtful.

"No." Heero stated firmly. "We won't have him to question then." His cobalt gaze clashed with teal. "04 will be in the vault with the hostages."

His teal eyes narrowed dangerously. "If it makes you feel better love, the man in the vault is the man who's responsible for the new hole in my chest."

He grunted and placed his gun into my right hand. "Be careful. You have enough holes in your body as it is."

"Yes, yes mother Quatre well look after your dearest boy-toy." Duo mocked. Quatre flicked him off, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Be careful." He said softly. I nodded to him.

I slapped his thigh. "Up." He grunted softly, gracing me with one final kiss before he got up and disappeared into the darkness towards the vault.

Duo held out his hand and I took it. He helped me to my feet gently.

"So what do we know about this guy?"

"We know his name is Deno Revera. He's twenty-two and bald. He's an ex-soldier for OZ. We fought his fleet during the war." I nodded as we headed around the corner. Heero and Wufei ventured to the left while Duo turned to the right and headed up the ladder.

"Best of luck my friends." I said softly as they faded into the darkness. Reaching the main lobby, I paused. Taking a deep breath I looked the lobby over. Noticing the men who had come in with this Deno Revera guy. I saw three men go down at once as I stepped free of the shadows in complete silence. As Heero and Wufei went for their next targets. Duo had already taken his down and was now in position to shoot at a moments notice.

* * *

Making just enough noise to alert him that I was there, I watched silently as he turned to me grinning. "So you live?"

"Do you know the penalty for attacking a Preventer?" I asked, taking a step towards him. Glancing to my right I could see at least ten other people. All of which were civilians.

"Have I now?" His cocky voice was starting to irratate me.

"You have." Pausing by the group of people I continued, dropping my voice to a dangerous level. "Do you know who I am?"

"An arrogant young man who doesn't know his place."

I smirk at that. Most of it was true. "Agent 03 of Preventer's Special Task team. Former terrorist, and Gundam Pilot." His face went pale. "My name is Trowa Barton. I am very valuable Agent to this organization, and you have just caused harm to me. Lady Une will not take kindly to that." Glancing to make sure the others had disposed of the other men I took a step forward. "Now do you know the price for harming a Preventers Agent? Not just and Agent. But do you know the price for harming me?"

The people behind me shifted nervously. With three guns turned on this man I continued to venture forward.

"Former Gundam Pilot you say?" He laughed. "Then might I ask why you were shot? Aren't you suppose to be the best of the best?"

"Oh we are. But you see." Waving my gun slightly to emphasize my point. "We don't like people who threaten what we fought to protect." The next set of events happen all to quickly. Deno raised his gun, five shots rang out within seconds of the move. My gun however was never fired. A scream from the doorway caught my attention. Turning I could see Quatre, gun raised and a look of horror on his angelic features.

"TROWA!!!!" I heard Duo shout but my vision was starting to fade.

Quatre's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No." That one word, though barely spoken was the only one that registered in my mind before red hot pain struck.

Falling to my knee's I barely gasped in a breath. Pain, red and hot, shot through my torso. The metallic taste of blood slowly filled my mouth. I can faintly remember Quatre shout my name, the screams of hostages and Duo running towards me. The my loves shaking hands. Meeting his gaze I saw his fear. Tears. Why so many tears? Someone was screaming for a medic, possibly Heero or Duo.

"Stay with me Trowa. Please." He begged. "Stay with me." His voice strained. "Please Trowa don't leave me. I love you too much." My vision went black, while two little words echoed in my mind. "Please Trowa." I welcomed the darkness this time.

* * *

Pictures of my family floated in and out of my mind. Lighting up the darkness every now and again. I could hear Quatre laugh, see Duo smile and flirt shamelessly with everyone. Feel Wufei slump against me after a mission on L3. I could almost feel the heat of Heero's glare as I got a little to close to Duo. I could see Relena dancing with her husband. Sally grinning at me, or even Une shaking her head. Smell Hilde's cooking and feel Howard's down right hilarious gaze as he looked at Wufei trying to throw Duo over board. I could see Cathy throwing knives at me during one of their shows.

I could hear Quatre, see him, smell his cologne, touch his wounds after a mission, I could see myself actually pulling him from his office to eat something. I could taste him on my lips after I kissed him goodbye for a mission that would separate us. I could see and hear everything over the last couple of years since the end of the war. Blackness took over every time I tried to even remotely wake up. So I sat back and watched as my life slowly was played back through my mind. How long I sat there and watched I could never tell you, but the things I saw made me want to cry at times, laugh at others and mourn for others.

* * *

Groaning I turned my head. My lips brushed something silky. Inhaling, I caught the scent of lavender and faint traces of gunpoder, grease and something else.

"Quatre?" My voice cracked slightly, my throat dry. Opening my eyes slowly, I could see blonde hair. Beyond the blonde was white. White walls, white sheets, machines, and my cute blonde curled into my right side. Dark circles under his eyes and he was paler then normal. Letting out a sigh, I categorized my injures. Nothing more then what I had gained in the bank, though they were less painful now. Flexing my left hand i let out a breath of utter greatfulness. It was still functional. Raising it I brushed my finger across Quatre's pale cheek.

"Mmmm." He buried his face deeper into my shoulder, while one of his legs moved to trap mine under it. It was hard to keep my snickering at bay. A low snort of amusement escaped my control.

"Stop it Trowa." He muttered before something in his brain clicked. "Trowa?!" Whipping his head up so fast, that my drug intoxicated mind couldn't move fast enough, his head hit me in the nose.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." Suddenly his hands were gently brushing across my face. "Quatre. "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Quatre! love it's fine. Not the first time it's happened." _Certainly won't be the last either._

"Ohh Trowa." His lips claimed mine suddenly. When he pulled back, I forced myself into a sitting position. "Allah Trowa."

"Sorry." I muttered. "I told you I'd come out alive."

Beautiful teal eyes shimmered. "Allah Trowa." I soon found my self with my lap full of a very emotional Quatre. Wrapping my arm around him I pulled him closer.

"It's okay, I'm fine love."

"Never again Trowa." He pleaded. "Please."

"You know I can't promise you that Quatre. You know I can't."

Quatre sighed and began placing kisses to my neck and chest. "I know, I know."

We sat like that until Sally came in and ordered Quatre to leave the room and go get some food into his system before he died of starvation.

"What is she talking about Quatre?" My lover adverted hs gaze and blushed. "Quatre."

Sally snorted. "What I mean is that he's maybe eaten a total of eight meals in the past week."

"Quatre!"

"This is my cue to leave." He placed a kiss to my cheek and left. My gaze narrowed at his retreating back. Sally stifled a laugh.

"Trowa. I should inform you now." She turned so her back was to me. I lifted my arm and twisted it to see how bad the damage was. Glancing at her I saw she was looking out to the bay. "You might never be able to use your left arm again."

"Actually."

"Trowa what you did when you were injured could have fucked it up forever."

"Sally. I'm actually flexing it now."

She turned to me and saw my left arm moving, she grinned. "Good, that's very good."

"It's stiff and it'll need a little bit of work but it's completely functional." Nodding she walked over to examine it, twisting it this way and that.

"Don't over use it. I'm telling Une that you're to get at least three weeks off. That means no heavy lifting, back flips, cart wheels, or acrobatics in the mean time. Your torso should be fine within two weeks time. I want you back in here once every week, at least." I groaned. My gaze never left the door though.

"You know he's been by your side the entire time. He glared down doctors who wanted to put you in physical therapy. If you ever woke that is." At my questioning glance she elaborated. "You were unresponsive until three days ago." She sighed. "And even then your heartbeat would jump frantically and we'd lose brain waves. At some point your heart even stopped." She left the room then.

I sat thinking about all I had seen in my mind. How many times I had almost lost my life. I sat there starring at the door, thinking, remembering is more like it. I hadn't even noticed the door had opened until I was starring into teal eyes.

"Trowa?"

Snapping my eyes up to meet his completely, I almost flinched. He looked bad. He looked as if he hadn't slept more then ten hours the entire time I had been out. He was to skinny and he looked drained.

"Quatre." I said softly, he flinched. "Why?" He cast his gaze to the floor.

"Why what?" Closing the door, he leaned back against it.

"Why didn't you go home?" I sighed. "You should have eaten something. You should have gotten sleep. Did you even go to work?"

"I didn't go home because I couldn't. I know I should have, and again I know I should have. No, I didn't."

"Couldn't? or Wouldn't?"

"Well...."

I sighed again. Then I proceeded to remove myself from the machines I was hooked up to. "TROWA!" His pale hands were there stopping me. "Stop it!" He hissed at me.

"Quatre." I warned. "Let go." He flinched slightly at the harshness before letting go. Sitting up I starred at him. "Do you have any idea how bad you look right now?" His eyes widened. "You have dark circles under your eyes, you are _far _to thin, and it takes everything you have to move across the room." He flinched and turned his gaze to the window. "Quatre look at me when I'm speaking to you." His gaze met mine hesitantly. "Quatre. You can't keep doing this to yourself." I grabbed his hand and tugged him forward until he was standing right infront of me.

"You need to go home and _eat_ something before you die of malnutrion. You need to go home where you can _sleep._ Do you hear me? Go home." With his gaze down casted, Quatre flung himself at me. I was not expecting this from him, so I had to throw a hand out behind me to stop myself from falling over.

"Allah Trowa." Tears were quick to follow the strangled plea.

"Quatre? Love?" Strong arms wrapped themselves around the blonde. "Shhh. Love I'm fine. I'm here. I'm fine."

A choked sob made its way up Quatre's throat. "I was terrified. You went down so quickly. I fired before I knew what happened, you fell. Allah Trowa." Something changed in that moment. Quatre pulled back glaring. "You stupid idiot!!! You could have- You fool!!!!!!" Quatre went to slap me. A tan hand flew up and caught that of much paler one, gripping the wrist. "You stupid stupid fool!" Quatre yelled at me, all the while tears flowed freely from his teal eyes. "Let go!" Quatre tugged at his hand. My grip tightened.

Tugging again Quatre turned his glare onto passive emerald green. "I said let go!"

"No." I then used the grip on my lover's wrist to pull the younger teen into me. "No, I won't let you go." Quatre pushed against me, his hand placed on the wound. I said nothing as the pressure increased with the more he pushed.

"Release me at once Trowa." I nuzzled my nose into the crook of Quatre's neck.

"Never." Was my almost silent reply. Quatre's struggles lessened, but did not stop.

"Let go." Quatre responded weakly.

"No."

"Trowa. Let me go at once." Though he had stopped screaming, Quatre had yet to remove the harshness from his voice.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I demand you release me now." Quatre glared as my arms tightened around him. "Trowa! Let go of me at on-" I had captured his lips in a kiss.

"Mmmm." Quatre was the first to pull back. "Let go." He muttered against my lips. I silenced him with another kiss. I felt his other hand move and grip my left shoulder, wenching slightly at the pressure.

"Quatre." I mummbled.

"Stupid." My lips brushed his again.

"I know."

"Idiot."

"I know."

"Fool." Another light brush of lips.

"I know."

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

"I know." He leaned forward, shifting so that he was sitting in my lap.

My nose brushed his, as my forehead came to rest against his.

"You make me worry like this."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"No you're not." My lips brushed over his.

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry Trowa."

"For what?"

"Yelling at you, amost slapping you, and saying things that I didn't mean to you."

"You were justified in it. Do not apologize." He snuggled closer to me.

"I want to go home Trowa." Smirking at this I dropped a kiss onto blonde locks of silk.

"Then go."

"Not without you."

"Then let me up." I responded softly. When he didn't move I sighed heavily.

"Quatre?"

"Not yet." His fingers laced through mine while he buried his face into my chest. I placed my head soflty ontop of his. Silence filled the room.

"I love you." I blinked, definatly not expecting that one.

"You know I love you Quatre."

"You have too. Or else you wouldn't put up with me."

I chuckled. "Well your mood swings are something I fully blame on your sisters, along with all your high strung emotions." That earned me a real laugh.

"Hey!!'

"What?"

"That wasn't very nice."

"But none the less true."

"None the less true." He agreed.

"Home?" I asked softly.

"That means I have to move doesn't it." I chuckled.

"No." I stood from the bed, my arms wrapped under his legs and hands on his ass.

"TROWA!!! Sally said no heavy-"

"No heavy lifting. I know. They doesn't apply to you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you're not heavy. You're fairly light." I set his feet on the floor, hands slowly creeping into his back pockets. "Now, where are my clothes?"

"Who said I brought you any?"

I smirked. "Alright I can walk out of here in this flimsy hosptital gown, that is very breasy and paper thin. I'm pretty sure none of the nurses will mind." I went to turn to the door. A hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Fine. They're in the bathroom. Have been." He glared at the door. "There's no reason to flash the poor female staff members." I chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I moved to the bathroom none the less. Not bothering to shut the door, I stripped myself of the gown and pulled the pair of boxers on. My under shirt was the next article of clothing on, followed shortly by my pants. Reaching for my shirt I glance at Quatre. He was starring at me. "Enjoying?"

"Very much." His voice was husky and deep. His eyes were pools of smoldering, swimming teal. Yanking the shirt over my head I leaned back against the counter.

"Really now?" I rolled my left shoulder a little bit, before stretching fully. A small hiss passed through my lips as the stitches in my stomach pulled.

"Trowa?" I opened my eyes to find my blonde lover infront of me, trying to remove my shirt.

"It's fine." I stopped his hands. "It's fine love."

His eyes met mine, the previous traces of desire and need still swimming under fear and worry. Smiling softly I dropped a kiss on his lips. "Home."

"Home." He echoed me. Taking his hand I led him from the hospital room and down to the nurses station.

"Oh Mr. Barton!! What are you doing out of bed?!" The woman stood. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Do me a favor and tell Sally that I'll be back sometime later this week for that check-up."

"What?! You can't leave!!"

"Trowa, maybe she's right." My lover spoke softly, gazing at the frantic woman.

"I'm going home Quatre." He looked up at me. Nodding to me he smiled slightly. Taking my hand he drug me from the nurse station amd into the elevator.

"You know, we should probably stop by Duo's."

"Oh?"

"He's been freaking out. Heero and Wufei are having a hard time calming him down." I groaned.

"I'm getting attacked as soon as I open the door aren't I?"

"Probably." Groaning again, I looped an arm around his waist. "Can't we just go home?"

Pulling Quatre back into me, I dropped my head onto his shoulder. "Why is Wufei at Heero and Duo's?"

"Well we all have been there. Well the little I was there that is." Quatre glanced at the wall neverously. "Did you know Duo has a foot fetish?"

"Come again?"

"He has a foot fetish." He laughed softly. Music to my ears. "Well I don't know if it's really a fetish but the entire time I was there, he wouldn't let my feet go."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Heero was looking at him strangly too. I found it funny, honestly."

The elevator dinged and I pushed him out. "To Duo's then." I sighed softly.

"You say that as if he's going to kill you love." Quatre's hand wrapped around mine.

"I'm kind of affraid he is. If Heero doesn't first." This sent my little lover into a fit of giggles. The car ride was spent in silence. Somewhere along the way I fell asleep. I woke to Quatre poking me in the face. I groaned. "What?"

"We're here love." I opened my eyes and saw the little house that was home to one Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Letting out a breath I stepped from the car. Quatre opened the door and called out to the others.

"Quat we're in the kitchen!!" He glanced at me.

"Ready?" He whispered. I nodded and stepped into the kitchen after him. Duo was facing the other way.

"Hey Quat I was wondering when you'd-" He turned and saw me in the door way. "TROWA!!!!!!!" He dropped what ever was in his hands and launched himself at me. Duo hit me kinda hard, knocking me back a step, my arms came around him on instinct. "Thank god you're okay!!!" His arms thightened around my neck as he kissed me full on the mouth. I saw Quatre's mouth fall open and Wufei go white. When he pulled away Duo grinned at me before his bottom lip started to quiver. I coughed.

"Uh Duo?" He chose that moment to burst into tears and bury his face into my chest. I started to panic. "Quatre?!" My gaze darted to him. He was blinking at Duo.

"He just-" My lover's mouth fell open again, before he turned a lovely shade of red. Heero was staring at me from the sink.

"Barton." I opted to remain quiet.

"God Tro!!! Man I love you!! Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me?!!!" Duo pulle dback and glared at me. "Do you hear me?! I love you to much for you to die!!!!!!!!!" Duo shouted at me. I just starred at him. His eyes turned a little paniced. "Oh god Q!!!! They broke him!!!!!!"He turned to Quatre and saw that everyone was starring at him. "What?"

"You Kissed him!!" Wufei shouted.

"Baka." Heero sighed.

Quatre remained quiet.

"Quatre." A loud snort came out. I blinked and he started to laugh hysterically. "Quatre." I pulled Duo's arms from around my neck and walked over to him. He used my arms to keep himself up. I looked back to see Duo smirking. He looked up at me and winked before sashaying his way back ove rto Heero. Heero muttered something and kissed him lightly. Duo pouted slightly.

"Winner. Get ahold of yourself." Wufei snorted.

"Sorry-" More laughs. "Sorry Tro-snort-wa, it's just your face was so -snort- funny." Taking a deep breath he popped back up, smiling. "He said he was going to. I just didn't take him seriously." He laughed some more. Duo clapped his hands.

"Okay people!! I think we need to eat and relax!!!" He turned back to the bowl in Heero hands and placed it on the counter. " 'Ro, you get plates from the cabinet, 'Fei can you grab glasses? Quat take Tro and put him in a seat befor ehe passes out from shock." Everyone stared at him. "Move people!!!" Quatre promptly drug me to the living room.

"Quatre, uh why exactly did Duo-" My lover pulled me down and into a kiss.

"Don't really know." Another kiss. "Sit." I complied. He sat down ontop of me. I turned my head as Duo came in.

"Hey Tro. Sorry bout that. I just kinda went on a whim there. I had told Q that I was gunna kiss you when you showed up. I was kinda joking. But- I don't really know why I chose to actually do it."

"As long as Heero and Quatre aren't going to murder me then it's fine." Duo snickered.

"Well I'll talk Heero outta it."

"I told you."

"Huh?" Duo looked at me. "Tro I was kidding. I told Heero what I was going to do."

I gave him a sceptical look. "Honestly Tro. He knew." He glanced at the kitchen door. "He didn't try to kill you when I actually kissed you, did he?"

"No."

"And would he have done that if he didn't know?"

"Maybe."

He threw his hands up and sighed. "Quatre he's impossible. How do you live with him?"

"Haha. It's easy. You just have to know his quirks." Quatre winked at the braided teen. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly as Duo looked at me grinning.

"And pray-tell what are some of his quirks?"

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up foot fetish man!"

He gasped. "Foot fetish?! I do not have a foot fetish!!!"

"Yes you do." Heero stated as he walked in with two plates in one hand and another in his other hand. Duo rounded on his lover. "I do NOT!!"

"Love. You do." Duo's eyebrow twitched. "Sit down and eat Duo." He opened his mouth and snapped it shut. "Fine." He huffed.

I snickered. Tapping my lover's thigh, I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Move." Quatre mearly turned around in my lap. Leaning back into me he sighed. I accepted the plate Heero handed to me. Quatre took the two glasses of water from Wufei and set them on the side table.

"Thank you Wufei."

He nodded. Heero set his and Duo's plates down on the coffee table before sitting down and pulling a steaming Duo into his lap.

It was only a moment before Duo was his perky self again. Shaking my head, I took a rather large gulp of water. Setting the glass down I semi focused on the light conversation. For the most part I was content on just having my lover on my lap. Head resting aginst his back I closed my eyes. The light pounded was semi dulled in the darkness.

"-wa. -owa, Trowa?" My blonde angels voice penetrated the darkness.

"Hmm?" I breifly wondered how long he had been calling me.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine." A small lie.

"Trowa." I looked over to Heero. My eyes narrowing.

"Yes?"

"Hn." He knew as much as I did, that I wasn't fine.A sharp pain shot threw my side at that moment. I flinched. Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Quatre why don't you go help Duo in the kitchen." Heero voice left no room for arguement. Quatre nodded and left after placing a light kiss to my lips.

"Bathroom." Heero ordered as soon as he was out of the room. Rising, I hissed at the pain.

Once in the bathroom Heero shut and locked the door. "How often has the pain been this intense?"

"This is the first since I left the Hospital."

"Hn. Remove your shirt." I complied.

"Trowa."

"Hm?"

"You're bleeding."

"What?!" I looked down and sure enough he spoke the truth. "Damnit."

Heero turned to the sink and picked up a rag, and slowly began to clean it. "Look in the medicine cabinet." Opening it I was greeted with a variety of things.

"What did you do rob the Doctor's office?"

"No. The Doctor gave it to Duo."

"Why?"

"Because I refused treatment one to many got pissed and told Duo to take care of me. Every since shes been handing Duo this stuff." He geastured to the cabinet.

"Any other pains?"

"Just my head." Heero glanced up at me before pulling out a flash light and preforming the normal concussion routine.

"No concussion."

"Well that's good." I said sarcastically.

"Hn." Heero went back to looking at my stomach.

"Why was Duo freaking out?"

"What?"

"Quatre said that Duo was freaking out."

"Oh. At first it looked like it was Duo who shot you. We weren't sure who actually shot you. Duo thought it was him and he started freaking because you wouldn't wake up."

I blinked. "Why would Duo shoot me?"

"Revera moved and Duo's shot went sideways after that. Turns out his shot ended up right infront of where you landed."

"That close?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Exactly. Now sit still." I stopped moving. When Heero pulled away he looked satisfied. Turning on the water, he ran bloody hands under it. I grimanced.

"Was it really that bad?"

"No. A few of your stitches came loose." I sighed.

"You had him really worried you know."

"I am aware."

Heero raised an eyebrow at me. "The entire time I was out, it was like someone was playing my life back through my head." I glanced out the small window at the rain. "I had a good chance to sit back and really look at how stupid I've been." I spoke softly.

"Come again."

"Well. Quatre. He was there for how long? And how long did it take me to actually notice him? Or how about the fact that whenh I'm on a mission I tend to revert back into war mode. Sure it's saved me, but-" I snapped my mouth shut as a light knock on the door echoed into the silence.

"Yo 'Ro!!! You in there?"

"Hai."

"Uh is Tro with you by chance?"

"Possably."

"Quatre's still in the kitchen 'Ro." The door suddenly opened and Heero yanked his lover into the room.

"What the hell happened?" He was looking at the bloody wrappings on the sink counter. Violet eyes turned to me and slowly slid down my chest. "Christ Tro."

"Not that bad." I went to pull my shirt back on and flinched.

"Stop!" Duo came forward, suddenly his hands were on my chest. "Christ Tro! You should still be in the hospital!"

"Shhhh! Do NOT say that too loud." I sighed and accepted Duo's help in re-dressing.

"Quat's not to know then?" I choose to nod. He frowned. "Tro-"

"Don't." He sighed again.

"You all should stay here tonight." Duo decided suddenly.

"What?"

"Stay. I will NOT let you leave here like that Trowa."

"There's no argueing is there?"

"No." With that he left braid trailing after him. I looked at Heero. He looked back and nodded me out. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Quatre. Did Duo tell you the news?" He looked at me and shook his head. "We aren't allowed to leave." He looked at me then turned to Duo.

"Why?"

"Ask your lover." I glared at his back.

"Trowa?"

"He pulled a few stitches at some point." Heero deadpanned as he walked into the kitchen with a glass.

"What?! Should we head back to the hospital?"

"No." He looked at me. "But Trowa, if you're hurt then-"

"As long as he's here he'll be fine Quatre." Heero stated, looking straight at me.

"Exactly." Duo snorted.

"I'll take that over the hospital any day Quatre." My lover chewed his bottom lip. Sighing I pushed off the door jam and walked over to him."As long as Heero and Duo are here it's fine. I hear Duo's become a pro." Duo snorted and started muttering about his idiotic lover.

"Hmmmmm.... will Sally kill you for this though?"

"Mostly likely." Teal eyes narrowed. "I'll tell her when I go back. It's nothing that can't be fixed easily."

"Fine." He muttered. "But I am not sleeping with Duo." Duo started snickering.

"Do I want to know?"

"Prolly not Tro-Tro."

Heero leveled gazes with me. "He cuddles."

"Hey!"

"You violated me Duo!!!! I will _never_ sleep in the same bed with you again."

"This is where we leave." Heero muttered to me. I followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

"Chang is in here so that leaves the bedroom by ours." Heero opened the door to one of the rooms.

"Great." The twin bed was the first thing I saw. I grinned. "This will be a fun night." Heero chuckled and shook his head before he dissapeared into his room.

I walked in and sat down on the bed, I sank is more like it. The bed was... squishy. Closing my eyes I flopped backwards softly.

The bed dipped to my right. Opening my eyes I came face to face with my worried lover. "Sure you're fine?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Quatre." I raised my right hand and let it brush over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes closing, and whimpering softly. His hand came up and covered mine. His teal eyes opened slowly. His eyes shimmered slightly. Sitting up I tugged him into my lap, running my hands through his hair. "I'm fine Quatre."

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should say it though." I pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Never apologize to me Quatre." I closed my eyes. "If anyone is apologizing it should be me."

He pulled back and looked at me, his hands settiling along my jaw. His eyes questioning me silently.

"I scared you. Horribly might I add." His exspression softened. "I'm sorry love." A small smile played on his lips.

"Yes you did. Trowa, your heart stopped." Sadness filled his Aquarium eyes. "Allah Trowa I thought I had actually _lost_ you for good." He took a shuttering breath. "It scared the hell out me. The thought of being alone." His lips brushed across mine. "It's a feeling I do not like Trowa."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you to come out alive. I should have said unharmed."

"I'm sorry."

"You nearly died on me Trowa."

"I'm sorry."

"Sally had to drag me from your side. Heero had to physically restrain me when the doctors had suggested that they had lost you. Sally did CPR for ten minutes Trowa. When she finally got you heartbeat back, it was so faint and it was fluttering like...... it would stop at any given moment."

"They almost banned me from the hospital." He laughed sheepishly. "I kinda did a little damage to one their top doctors." My eye brows shot up. "Heehee. Okay more like I broke his nose and arm." My mouth fell open a little. "It took all Wufei and Heero had to get me off him. Duo was the one who had to sedate me."

"Quatre!"

"What?! He declared you dead not ten seconds after they lost your heartbeat! It took Sally a couple of minutes to get into the surgery room. By then I was _way_ beyond reason." I groaned.

"Is it safe to say we won't be going back there ever again?"

"Yes. Most of the people in the hospital are affraid of me now. A few brave nurses took it upon themselves to cheer me the entire time I was there."

"I'm sorry Quatre. What happened shouldn't have." I frowned. "Did you know that I have been pretty stupid throughout my life?"

"Huh?"

"Well for one you were there the entire time and I never saw you until it was almost too late." His forehead layed against mine. "I almost killed myself with Cathy at the circus after the war. God knows how many times during the war. There are alot of other things as well."

"But be sure of this Quatre. I will _never_, and I mean _never_ leave you alone."

"How do I know that Trowa? What with our jobs and everything we do." I had made up my mind will I was shrowded in darkness.

"Marry me." My little blonde angel pulled back quickly.

"What?" He whispered.

"Marry me."

"T-Trowa." His eyes searched mine.

"Marry me." I stated one last time.

His mouth fell open and closed a couple of times. Finally tears filled his eyes and he launched himself at me. His lips crashed into mine in a heated, passionate and soul shattering kiss. The force of it mad me tio back onto the bed. With Quatre leaning over me, my hands roamed over his back and up into his hair. With hands placed on either side of my head and powerful legs framing my hips, I let myself just be for the moment, basking in the warmth and love of my blonde angel.

That night was filled many more memories I would place under the catagory of 'Love and Passion'. I wouldn't mind having to relive these certian memories again.

~**~

The End.

(Or is it the beginning?)

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you all want to know exactly what happens after. Much appreciated!!!!!!!!!! :P And PEACE!!

~Violet-Eyed Demon


End file.
